Demon Files: The beginning
by M.P.W6795
Summary: Read to find Out! :D 3 chapters in the first chapter XD! On hold, for now! sorry
1. Chapters 1,2,3

Demon Files:

THE BEGINNING

Well, I really didn't know how to start a book or story or whatever this thing is that you are now reading, but I do know one thing. You want to know what it is? Well, I'll tell ya, The world around you isn't all what you think it is. My story will come to life after you Finnish this book, so look out you might spot me around, walking down the street or kicking some evil guys butt so that you can live in _peace!_ But I'm getting ahead of myself… Oh, by the way, I'm not a normal like you, I'm only half and then I'm something else… something much, much different from you all. But, I can't tell ya, t_hat would just ruin the story!_ So quit your crying and listen cause you'll find out later. My names James Tyler, I'm 16 and I'm highly dangerous… you'll see why …later

Chapter 1

Leaving the Hellhole for Good

Okay, so I'm guessing you don't know much about me except that I'm 16 and my names James Tyler. Well know hears a fact, before I met Hailey I didn't know my last name. So growing up in the hellhole I was Just James… well to myself at least. To the caregivers I was that boy or the devil child never James. Oh, you're probably wonder what the hell the hellhole is, well it's an orphanage. And it's where I grew up and it was not walk in the park woopdeedoo place like most of the other places. It was well a dump. Peeling wall paper and rats… I'm surprised it was never shutdown. So, I never liked it there. I never had friends either, well besides… never mind it was my imaginary "friend". Plus I was one of the youngest and oddest there. Sleek jet black hair that covered my eyes and bright sea blue eyes; Plus I was just small, and many bullies tried to pick on me, but something … always happened to them, something odd, like broken bones over night or cuts on the face. When I reached age 5, I started taking care of myself. No one ever spoke to me or approached me. I was only talked about behind my back. That also went for visitors, twice a week adoption visits were held. I never had a person look at me, wait I did and the bloody man lied to me and hurt me in the worst place… my heart. Ok that's enough of my "sad" story; I don't want any pity, so I'm moving on. Demote's School for Unadoptable special children. Yeah it might sound weird, but honestly it's not. It was the best thing to ever happen to me. Here I go again getting ahead of myself, so I'm gonna stop chatting and move on. So from here on out, I won't be telling the story, I let the 3rd person narrator do, because if it was all from my point you'd miss a lot of important info… see ya!

James sat up slowly, he harden's been asleep. His mind was racing, Demote's School for Unadoptable Special Children. It sounded even worst in his mind then when The Caregiver Olga had announced it in front of the whole entire hellhole during dinner two days ago. She had seemed happy as ever to be getting rid of "_THE SON OF THE DE-VIL!" _as she tented to call him ion her nasty accent. She really hated him, like most of the people there. James placed a hand on his forehead and ran it back through his hair. He sighed and picked up the old alarm clock, 6:17 A.M. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He landed on the cold, splintery wood floor and walked to his dresser. He pulled out his backpack and began to stuff his belongings into it. He grumbled and scolded around his room.

"Piece of crap place," he muttered," Good riddance!" James flung the pack onto his bed and began to change. He pulled on a pair of worn, overly large jeans and a black faded sweatshirt. He frowned picked up his bag and walked out the door. He never looked back.

Chapter 2

That guy on the bus has a gun!

The bus to Demote's school was parked in the front of the hellhole. It was like any normal over large yellow school bus with the words "_DEMOTE FROM THE MOUNTAIN" _painted in bright green letters across the side. James walked onto the bus. It was nearly empty. Two other kids sat on the bus, tall skinny boy and a young girl. They were sitting near the back; trying to stay as far away from the two large muscled guys in the front. Both men were dressed from head to toe in black, with black shades and leather jackets. Then he noticed it, both men were holding large rifles on their laps.

Loaded guns? James thought, I feel like I'm going to jail! He continued to walk to the back of the bus, passing the two other kids and finally sitting down five or so seats behind them. The sighed and placed his pack next to him, closed his eyes and waited for the bus to start. But it didn't, Instead the bus shook and a voice bellowed a hearty hello. James nearly fell out of his seat. Had the voice just shaken the whole bus or had that just been his imagination? He opened his eyes and poked his head out of the seat looking to the front to see who was talking. It was a man; he was tall and rather skinny, his head brushing the top of the bus. He was wearing an ugly Hawaiian looking shirt and an old pair of shorts that looked too small to fit him. He was tan and had long bleached blonde hair, which was slicked backed neatly, and a small goatee. He was wearing shaped and an ear to ear grin. This man looked totally out of place.

"Hello you 'all," He blowed happily," 'Names Nahele, pleased to meet ya'all!"

Nahele began to wonder to the back to greet us, but one of the men stopped him. He stood up muttering something into Nahele's ear. Nahele's eye darted from the three of our faces finally landing on mine for a second before he looked back at the man.

"No problem at all Nat," He muttered," These kidins wouldn't hurt a fly, much less me!" The man shook his head and began to object, but Nahele was already talking to the girl and her brother. James looked away from the man and back at the seat.

_So the guys in the front think were dangerous_, he thought, _**NO**__ they think I'm dangerous_. James shook his head and closed his eyes.

"So, your James?" a voice asked.

James's eyes opened and he turned his head, he was face to face with the tall man, their noses almost touching. James jumped back, shocked that the man had leaned in so closely.

"God, I'm sorry," he laughed," didn't mean ta scare ya, boy!" He laughed harder and hit James hard on the back with a shovel sized hand.

"Yeah, I'm James," I murmured.

" James, can I ask ya a question?"

"Sure, What?"

"What's your last name, boy?"

James stared at the man, it was an easy question, but he didn't know how to answer. He had no last name, he never had and he could bet everything he had (which wasn't much) that he never would. No person would ever be brave enough to adopt him! He turned his thoughts outward and looked back at the man.

"Sir, umm… I don't have a last name," James muttered.

"Hey, boy, don't call me sir," He replied loudly.

"Then don't call me boy." James shot back. He glared at Nahele and he glared back through his sunglasses. The bus was quiet for a long time, the only sound came from the front of the bus were the men shifted nervously. Nahele broke the silence; he was laughing and shaking the whole bus.

"'Knew I'd like you, Kid, "he laughed, hitting James on the back again. He leaned down and whisphed in his ear "Don't_ worry James they'll find your name, trust me."_

He turned away leaving James gaping at him, and Shouted "OKEY, Let's get on the road, To DEMOTE!" He stumbled up to the driving wheel started the bus and began to pull away from the hellhole and to a new life that James, defiantly wasn't expecting.

Chapter 3

Ridiculously Long drive

"How Long till WE Get there, Nahele?" The small girl screamed over the loud engine. Her name, James had learned, was Molly Markinson and her brother was Mark. And believe it or not they were twins and Molly was the oldest by 2 hours. Both kids had caramel colored hair and dark _brown_ eyes, but the two were complete opposites. Molly was loud, rowdy and uncontrollable, while Mark was quiet, thoughtful and tall, much taller than Molly. Both were 15, with no family and odd things happening to them. Their parents had died when they were born, murdered (at least that's what they had been told).And the odd things, well, you'll see.

James wasn't listening, that had been the 18th time Molly had asked, and each time Nahele replied the same, with a laugh and a "We'll get there, when we get there, honey." It was getting rather annoying. James closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired of listening to Molly's constant yelling. He sighed, _weirdest bus ride ever! _

"Why's it weird, Jamie?" a voice asked. James opened his eyes and turned his head. Molly was in the seat next to him, looking at him with pure interest. "Huh, come on tell me, come on!" she cried. Ignoring her wasn't going to help so, James answered her.

"Because, we are on a bus going to some unknown place because no one wanted us." He answered simplely. Molly smirked and lowered her head and giggled.

"What's so _**funny**_?" James asked glaring at the snickering girl.

Her smile widened," You're so depressing to read, I mean not everything's going to be bad you know."

"No I don't know, "he muttered, _and neither do you._

"Oh, Yes I do, Mr. Grumpy!" She grinned.

James started at her, "How did ya…" She cut him off. Smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Stop acting all depressed, "she whispered," A little birdie, told me that this place is awesome and that they take kids in like us."

"Wait…but… how do you…"

She was gone jumping from seat to seat back up to her brother, who shook his head.

_Weird girl_, James thought as he watched her hop back into her seat.

"I heard that!" She yelled back at him. What can I say…Long mindreading bus ride.


	2. Chapter 1,2,3,4,5

Demon Files:

THE BEGINNING

Well, I really didn't know how to start a book or story or whatever this thing is that you are now reading, but I do know one thing. You want to know what it is? Well, I'll tell ya, The world around you isn't all what you think it is. My story will come to life after you Finnish this book, so look out you might spot me around, walking down the street or kicking some evil guys butt so that you can live in _peace!_ But I'm getting ahead of myself… Oh, by the way, I'm not a normal like you, I'm only half and then I'm something else… something much, much different from you all. But, I can't tell ya, t_hat would just ruin the story!_ So quit your crying and listen cause you'll find out later. My names James Tyler, I'm 16 and I'm highly dangerous… you'll see why …later

Chapter 1

Leaving the Hellhole for Good

Okay, so I'm guessing you don't know much about me except that I'm 16 and my names James Tyler. Well know hears a fact, before I met Hailey I didn't know my last name. So growing up in the hellhole I was Just James… well to myself at least. To the caregivers I was that boy or the devil child never James. Oh, you're probably wonder what the hell the hellhole is, well it's an orphanage. And it's where I grew up and it was not walk in the park woopdeedoo place like most of the other places. It was well a dump. Peeling wall paper and rats… I'm surprised it was never shutdown. So, I never liked it there. I never had friends either, well besides… never mind it was my imaginary "friend". Plus I was one of the youngest and oddest there. Sleek jet black hair that covered my eyes and bright sea blue eyes; Plus I was just small, and many bullies tried to pick on me, but something … always happened to them, something odd, like broken bones over night or cuts on the face. When I reached age 5, I started taking care of myself. No one ever spoke to me or approached me. I was only talked about behind my back. That also went for visitors, twice a week adoption visits were held. I never had a person look at me, wait I did and the bloody man lied to me and hurt me in the worst place… my heart. Ok that's enough of my "sad" story; I don't want any pity, so I'm moving on. Demote's School for Unadoptable special children. Yeah it might sound weird, but honestly it's not. It was the best thing to ever happen to me. Here I go again getting ahead of myself, so I'm gonna stop chatting and move on. So from here on out, I won't be telling the story, I let the 3rd person narrator do, because if it was all from my point you'd miss a lot of important info… see ya!

James sat up slowly, he harden's been asleep. His mind was racing, Demote's School for Unadoptable Special Children. It sounded even worst in his mind then when The Caregiver Olga had announced it in front of the whole entire hellhole during dinner two days ago. She had seemed happy as ever to be getting rid of "_THE SON OF THE DE-VIL!" _as she tented to call him ion her nasty accent. She really hated him, like most of the people there. James placed a hand on his forehead and ran it back through his hair. He sighed and picked up the old alarm clock, 6:17 A.M. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He landed on the cold, splintery wood floor and walked to his dresser. He pulled out his backpack and began to stuff his belongings into it. He grumbled and scolded around his room.

"Piece of crap place," he muttered," Good riddance!" James flung the pack onto his bed and began to change. He pulled on a pair of worn, overly large jeans and a black faded sweatshirt. He frowned picked up his bag and walked out the door. He never looked back.

Chapter 2

That guy on the bus has a gun!

The bus to Demote's school was parked in the front of the hellhole. It was like any normal over large yellow school bus with the words "_DEMOTE FROM THE MOUNTAIN" _painted in bright green letters across the side. James walked onto the bus. It was nearly empty. Two other kids sat on the bus, tall skinny boy and a young girl. They were sitting near the back; trying to stay as far away from the two large muscled guys in the front. Both men were dressed from head to toe in black, with black shades and leather jackets. Then he noticed it, both men were holding large rifles on their laps.

Loaded guns? James thought, I feel like I'm going to jail! He continued to walk to the back of the bus, passing the two other kids and finally sitting down five or so seats behind them. The sighed and placed his pack next to him, closed his eyes and waited for the bus to start. But it didn't, Instead the bus shook and a voice bellowed a hearty hello. James nearly fell out of his seat. Had the voice just shaken the whole bus or had that just been his imagination? He opened his eyes and poked his head out of the seat looking to the front to see who was talking. It was a man; he was tall and rather skinny, his head brushing the top of the bus. He was wearing an ugly Hawaiian looking shirt and an old pair of shorts that looked too small to fit him. He was tan and had long bleached blonde hair, which was slicked backed neatly, and a small goatee. He was wearing shaped and an ear to ear grin. This man looked totally out of place.

"Hello you 'all," He blowed happily," 'Names Nahele, pleased to meet ya'all!"

Nahele began to wonder to the back to greet us, but one of the men stopped him. He stood up muttering something into Nahele's ear. Nahele's eye darted from the three of our faces finally landing on mine for a second before he looked back at the man.

"No problem at all Nat," He muttered," These kidins wouldn't hurt a fly, much less me!" The man shook his head and began to object, but Nahele was already talking to the girl and her brother. James looked away from the man and back at the seat.

_So the guys in the front think were dangerous_, he thought, _**NO**__ they think I'm dangerous_. James shook his head and closed his eyes.

"So, your James?" a voice asked.

James's eyes opened and he turned his head, he was face to face with the tall man, their noses almost touching. James jumped back, shocked that the man had leaned in so closely.

"God, I'm sorry," he laughed," didn't mean ta scare ya, boy!" He laughed harder and hit James hard on the back with a shovel sized hand.

"Yeah, I'm James," I murmured.

" James, can I ask ya a question?"

"Sure, What?"

"What's your last name, boy?"

James stared at the man, it was an easy question, but he didn't know how to answer. He had no last name, he never had and he could bet everything he had (which wasn't much) that he never would. No person would ever be brave enough to adopt him! He turned his thoughts outward and looked back at the man.

"Sir, umm… I don't have a last name," James muttered.

"Hey, boy, don't call me sir," He replied loudly.

"Then don't call me boy." James shot back. He glared at Nahele and he glared back through his sunglasses. The bus was quiet for a long time, the only sound came from the front of the bus were the men shifted nervously. Nahele broke the silence; he was laughing and shaking the whole bus.

"'Knew I'd like you, Kid, "he laughed, hitting James on the back again. He leaned down and whisphed in his ear "Don't_ worry James they'll find your name, trust me."_

He turned away leaving James gaping at him, and Shouted "OKEY, Let's get on the road, To DEMOTE!" He stumbled up to the driving wheel started the bus and began to pull away from the hellhole and to a new life that James, defiantly wasn't expecting.

Chapter 3

Ridiculously Long drive

"How Long till WE Get there, Nahele?" The small girl screamed over the loud engine. Her name, James had learned, was Molly Markinson and her brother was Mark. And believe it or not they were twins and Molly was the oldest by 2 hours. Both kids had caramel colored hair and dark _brown_ eyes, but the two were complete opposites. Molly was loud, rowdy and uncontrollable, while Mark was quiet, thoughtful and tall, much taller than Molly. Both were 15, with no family and odd things happening to them. Their parents had died when they were born, murdered (at least that's what they had been told).And the odd things, well, you'll see.

James wasn't listening, that had been the 18th time Molly had asked, and each time Nahele replied the same, with a laugh and a "We'll get there, when we get there, honey." It was getting rather annoying. James closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired of listening to Molly's constant yelling. He sighed, _weirdest bus ride ever! _

"Why's it weird, Jamie?" a voice asked. James opened his eyes and turned his head. Molly was in the seat next to him, looking at him with pure interest. "Huh, come on tell me, come on!" she cried. Ignoring her wasn't going to help so, James answered her.

"Because, we are on a bus going to some unknown place because no one wanted us." He answered simplely. Molly smirked and lowered her head and giggled.

"What's so _**funny**_?" James asked glaring at the snickering girl.

Her smile widened," You're so depressing to read, I mean not everything's going to be bad you know."

"No I don't know, "he muttered, _and neither do you._

"Oh, Yes I do, Mr. Grumpy!" She grinned.

James started at her, "How did ya…" She cut him off. Smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Stop acting all depressed, "she whispered," A little birdie, told me that this place is awesome and that they take kids in like us."

"Wait…but… how do you…"

She was gone jumping from seat to seat back up to her brother, who shook his head.

_Weird girl_, James thought as he watched her hop back into her seat.

"I heard that!" She yelled back at him. What can I say…Long mindreading bus ride.

Chapter 4

Insane Asylum

The bus jerked and came to a stop, the demote bus had been traveling for 5 hours straight and had _finally_ arrived at its destination. Demote's school for unadoptable Special children. James stood up and looked out the window. Nahele stood up and proclaimed loudly," WELCOME TO DEMOTE!!" James continued to look out the window, he didn't see a school, all he saw was rocks. Molly was giggling madly and mark looked bored as ever.

"Now, all ya'll are probably wondering, where this here school is, right?" he boomed," but it's here all right, but ya gota stay quiet and I'll take ya all up to it." He began fiddling with the bus controls till the door squealed open.

"Nahele," James asked," What happens when we get there?"

"Yeah," Molly yelled, "I'm hungry!"

Nahele laughed and let the two men in the front get off the bus.

"Well, I can't really tell yaw hats gonna happen, cause I really don't know," he smiled, "but what, I can tell ya is that they'll tell ya what ya are." Everyone started at him, Molly even looked confused.

"Tell us what we are…How's that...supposed to work?" someone asked. The voice was quiet and husky, it was Marks voice, it was the first time he had spoken throughout the whole trip. Everyone started at him, including Molly.

Nahele pulled his sunglasses down to the brim of his nose," Ya gota… well…ummm…well ya gotsta get inside the asylum, first it's safe to talk in there, it's safe for all ya all."

He began walking towards the door of the bus, but James stopped him.

"An asylum?" he asked Nahele who stopped at the door, "But aren't those for crazy people?"

Nahele laughed,"Obviously, You've never looked the word up in a dictionary, He laughed harder," An asylum can also be a safe place for children, elderly, ect." He walked off the bus and beckoned the kids to fallow. James walked off the bus and looked around. Nothing, he saw nothing, but mountains, grass and rocks! He rubbed his eye, and looked again, still he saw nothing. Molly looked disappointed.

"Where's this great school, Nahele?" She asked bewildered, "I thought it was grand and shiny!"

Nahele looked at the girl, "Would ya stop readin' my mind and be patient, I'm tryin' ta get ya inside."

Molly sighed. They waited, and waited for what seemed at good long 5 minutes, when suddenly the mountain moved. Yeah, it literally slid like a glass door and opened up revealing a truly beautiful place that looked to grand to be a school much less and asylum for crazy kids.

Chapter 5

Totally a dream

Everyone started, well at least the teens did. Nahele was laughing his head off, telling us how funny our faces looked, and how we shouldn't be so surprised. James glared at him and asked him why.

"Cause you ain't that bright kid," he laughed," Da any of ya know what Demote means in Itailian?"

"Last time I checked orphanages don't teach kids itailain," James replied coldly.

His, cold tone only made Nahele laugh harder, but he gave them an answer as he pushed the three throught the opening and twords the building. "Demote, from the mountains."

The building up close was even more spectacular, it was larde and a light creamy green color with ivy vines running up the walls and a magifiasant glass dome placed on the tippy-top. Nahele stopped at the door and waited for the man called Ned to push an intercom.

"_Demote's school for the special, How may I help you?"_ A voice asked calmly.

Nahele Pushed the button with his oversized fingers and replied," Denny, I gots the kiddens, now open up the damn door!"

"_Oh, Nahele, of course, of course,"_ the voice replied as the large wooded door swung inward, allowing them entrance. The building's inside was nothing like the outside. It looked like a freaking school! There was a cafeteria, a huge library and, of course, class rooms. James looked at Nahele, who was leading them down the twists and turns of the hallways.

"So, now I'm going ta take you all to the Headmistress's office," he was saying," You'll get a room and be placed in a group."

"A group?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I really ain't one ta ask about that, but you'll see,"Nahele answered stopping in front of a wooden door, that read Principal. James sighed, _really the principal, how he going to help_!

"Now Molly and Mark are first," Nahele said opening the door for the twins, "James, you're after then." He began walking away. James stared after him.

"Nahele, where…" James asked. Nahele continued to walk away, he raised his hand and yelled back to him,"Sit down and wait I gots things ta do, see ya." He turned the corner and was gone. James sighed and sat down and closed his eye. He waited, waited, and waited. Finally the door opened and out walked Molly, Mark, and another boy James didn't know walked them out and away down the corner, without a word. James stood, knocked on the door and slowly entered, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
